keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
DJThomas and Friends Season 4
This page is for season 4 of my YouTube Series Episodes: # Grover's Grand Plan: December 27th 2017 # Athalia Meets the Trucks: December 27th 2017 # A Turntable For Luke: December 11th 2017- After helping Freddie out of an accident, Luke is assigned to pull the backwards passenger trains. Things only get worse when Luke meets Henry, who puts ideas in his head about turntables at stations. # James Loses His Tender: December 12th 2017- James loses his tender as commupence for teasing Henry. # Oil For Scruff: December 13th 2017- Scruff loses his patience when he has to work with forgetful Sidney. # Zoey and Larson: December 14th 2017- Zoey and Larson learn to collaborate and improvise when Henry and Molly are heading for trouble. # Yard Shunting: December 15th 2017- Stanley chases a runaway, sad Philip when he leaves the yards before showing Stanley where Henry's trucks are. # Yard Muddle: December 15th 2017- Marlon, Mia and Brandon accidentally create a muddle in the yards when they give Spencer, Emily and Molly the wrong trucks to pull. # Paris' Piston's: January 2nd 2018- Paris' piston's malfunction sparking a problem between her and Zenobia. # Vain Zenobia: January 2nd 2018- After refusing to listen to Paris' warning, Zenobia lands into trouble. # Rosemary and the Express: January 2nd 2018- Rosemary pulls the express as a replacement for Zenobia, but has trouble keeping time. # Amari to the Rescue: January 2nd 2018- Amari has to help Harvey clear up a series of messes, which delays her wanting to go with Rosemary to the beach. # Tenika's Tenders: January 2018 # Dominick and Gabby: January 2018 # Buckled Tracks and Runaway Trucks: January 2018 # Confident Connor: January 2018 # Timothy and the Delivery Trucks: January 2018 # Herah and the Dolphin: January 2018 # Ryan's Christmas Wish: December 28th 2017- Ryan doesn't know what to wish for on Christmas. # Crazy Christmas Trees: December 28th 2017- Rebecca causes havoc at the Docks when she tries to find the very best trees for all places. # Snowed Under: December 29th 2017- Gabby and Anya come to the rescue when Dominick and the precious christmas tree are stuck in the snow. # Gabby Gets Things Right: December 30th 2017- Gabby does Dominick's regular work while he is ill. Gabby celebrates the day she was built # Number Confusion: December 30th 2017- When Gabby asks why both she and Dominick are numbered 28, it sparks lots of controversy over the island. # Public Adress Problems: December 30th 2017- The Fat Controller's New P.A. system causes havoc. # Edward and the Christmas Special: December 25th 2017- Edward gets to pull the presents train # Den and the Coaches: December 26th 2017- The coaches plot to get back at Den for bumping them when he argues with Dart. # Spencer's Grand Race: December 27th 2017- Spencer has a dangerous race with a new race car, Darren. # Sophia's Snow: December 28th 2017- Sophia hates snow, but learns to appreciate it when it lands her best friend Araiya in a snowy accident.